Lovely Curses
by LucyxTodd
Summary: When two unlikely people are brought together by a curse, curses suddenly seem a lot more pleasant. They become rather lovely!
1. Chapter 1

Lovely Curses

A Harry Potter Fanfiction.

Disclaimer: I think disclaimers are stupid because this is fanfiction dot bloody net! Why would JK be writing on fanfiction!

I obviously don't own Harry Potter and I will not repeat myself.

Sixth year had snuck up on dear Draco much to his dislike. He had a task. A task that would finally place him in his rightful side of life. Evil or Good? Strong or Cowardly? For months he had been proud to be the chosen one to kill the greatly loved Headmaster, but it soon dawned upon him that once he did it-he was a murderer.

So would he really do it? He can certainly try.

And he'd be all alone along the way.

Or so he thought.

Chapter Juan

It was the first weekend of the term. Anybody from ages 13 and older was probably venturing about Hogsmeade. Today was going to be Draco's first attempt to either kill or at least weaken the Headmaster. Earlier, Draco had stumbled upon an interesting item on the list he had received from the owner of Borgin and Burkes. It had been the first thing he requested by owl.

All he received the day after was a note on a small decorative card:

_Dear Anonymous Customer,_

_I implore you to be very careful with this item._

_I'm assuming you're using it for the Empatia potion, _

_but I warn you! More than one person could end up in a fatal position because of this._

_ What the item is commonly used for is the Empatia potion_

_as it makes better results than Le'noose. Though it is very harmful! Beca-_

Draco became bored of reading the card soon enough and stuffed it in his coat pocket. To him, it sounded like the thing would do its job finely.

All there was to do now was wait for its arrival.

Though many of his friends had suggested he'd join them with a visit to Hogsmeade, Draco wasn't the type of person you would normally find frollicking about where he had no business. No, it was plenty good fun sitting here in the Great Hall. He found it rather delightful when a first or second year scurried off at the sight of him smirking upon the crowd. It made him feel ...in control. Everyone else ignored his presence and that was fine by him. The solitude always did him good. Though every time he found himself alone he did have a faint empty feeling within him.

Eventually, his mind began to wander off. There was nobody at the Slytherin table this evening, and he wouldn't dare gaze at any Gryffindor student. Hufflepuffs? Pssh. It felt only safe to watch the Ravenclaws walk about. Really, in his opinion Ravenclaws weren't that bad. They weren't too far from Slytherins when it came to personality. Though, they were friendly with other houses which Slytherins would never be caught doing.

It was the usual bunch of people, today. Cho, Potter's ex-girlfriend, was having an animated conversation with her groupies. A few feet away was Luna Lovegood who sat alone. She was a rather odd sight with her radish earrings and colorful wardrobe. She made Draco look like a black and white film from the 50's. He was dull and grey compared to her.

Not that it mattered. He looked fine the way he dressed already. Only when he compared himself to her did it strike him that he was so dark.

Down from the ceiling soared a flock of multi-colored owls. Packages and letters greeted students eagerly. They were most likely from parents to congratulate the sorting. A big eagle-owl arrived with its claws around a small box. It almost looked like an engagement box for a ring. The owl fluttered over Draco's head and let the box plop down onto his lap. Carefully, Draco lifted the lid and gandered at the small item within the box.

It seemed to be a normal piece of broken glass. Though, around the edges there was dry brown-red splotches that decorated the glass harshly.

It was curious what such a small and stupid piece of glass could do to a man, but it had sounded so harmful in the description. Absently, Draco picked up the glass and began to think of ways he would use it. He began to wonder whether or not Dumbledore walked around barefoot. He could step on it! Though, that seemed rather idiotic. He didn't pay attention to his headmaster's feet, but he was sure there were shoes on them. He began thinking of the muggle approach: sneaking up on Dumbledore and stabbing him. That only gave Draco a morbid feeling. As he tried to think of other ways to do it, he accidentally pricked his finger on the edge of the shard. "Ouch!" He mumbled in-audibly to himself. He placed the dreadful item back in its box and then stuffed the box into his pocket.

What a waste of a day. Draco lifted himself up and stretched before he left the large room. It was only the beginning of the year. He had plenty of time to jump into this whole murdering business. As of now, it was time to head to the dungeons and to the Slytherin common room.

As he casually made his way down the halls he found himself dozing off slightly. He became very tired suddenly and had come to a complete stop. Just as he thought he was about to collapse to the ground, a melodonic voice brought him back. "Draco, you're bleeding!"

When he lifted his droopy eyes, he found himself staring at Lovegood who was no more than 3 feet away. He began to mumble something grouchy to make her go away when his hand had been snatched up. Luna held his hand gently and with her other hand began to tie a ribbon around his finger. Before he knew it, the whole world reappeared and he was back to his conscious state. Luna smiled proudly as she rose his hand up for him to see his binded finger. "Thank..you?" Draco was too surprised to come up with a snobby comeback. Luna nodded happily and skipped away as fast as she had appeared.

Draco kept an eye on her until was hidden by the corner. With that, he left the hall and headed for the dungeons. It was then that he became tired once more. As he dragged himself down the small steps he could barely move anymore.

Finally it was only the stone floor in sight before the blackness.

_Oh, dear! What have I bestowed upon you guys today! A very strange story that slowly grew in my mind. I just had to do it because this is my absolute favorite ship and I love dramaticness! I hope it's not too bad! Tell me what you think in the reviews!_

_Remember, it's the reviews that motivate me to type FASTER._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Tu

Luna skipped carelessly down the hallway while waving at random people who looked her way. It was growing darker as night emerged. The school prefects were bustling through the hallways to make sure everyone was making it back to their common rooms. Luna merrily followed after the copper-blue crowd.

Once she was inside she headed straight to her dorm to rest. Tomorrow was Sunday and she wanted enough energy to explore.

Before she could lay down peacefully she heard Padma Patil call out, "Luna are you bleeding?" Padma sat in her bed which was closest to Luna's. She stared down at her friend's fingers. Luna sat up and examined her hands then smiled.

"Oh no, it's Draco's blood." Luna shrugged and ventured to her trunk to receive a rag.

"Draco's? As in Draco Malfoy?" Padma jumped up and freely placed herself onto Luna's bed. Luna joined her as she wiped away the dried crimsony blood. After she tossed the rag away she nodded at her friend's question. "And why might I ask is Malfoy's blood on your hands?" Padma put her hands on her hips showing obvious concern.

Luna changed her position on the bed as she thought about this. "His finger was bleeding and I helped stop it for him."

Padma gave her a smirk before replying, "Should've just let him bleed to death. The world would do so much better without evil people like him!"

"That's not true."

Padma's eyes widened as she stared at Luna's sure expression. "What's not true?"

"Draco isn't evil." Luna sighed with a trusting smile, "He's just easily manipulated by evil."

The next morning, Luna found that it was rather difficult to open her eyes. Once she did she felt tears stream down the side of her face. It was an unusual thing for Luna to be crying as the last time she shed real tears was when her mother died. Her dream must've gotten to her, but it was a mystery what could have made her cry like this.

Slowly she lifted from her bed and stepped outside of the curtains. The sun was shining through the glass onto Luna's pale skin. Gradually she traveled down to the dorm bathroom to wash up for the day. Unlike everyone else, Luna preferred to wake up early on weekends and enjoy the day with a few extra hours. This also gave her longer shower time.

Once she had undressed from her bright yellow nightgown she noticed herself in the mirror. She kicked away the clothes pile and closened in on her reflection. Her eyes had thick rings of purple and her skin had gone ghostly white. Her normally rosy cheeks were just as white as the rest of her skin. 'Strange' she thought. Nothing normally surprised her, but it was like looking at a whole other person when she saw herself.

Shrugging it off, she began into the shower by turning the nozzle. Warm water sprouted over her and danced down her body into the drain. It was a normal and refreshing shower for Luna until the water began to chill. Life suddenly seemed like the one thing Luna didn't want. She felt the need to escape and lock herself up in solitude. She couldn't shale away the deathly feeling. The whole room grew darker. Her eyes started to ache as a new patch of tears mixed in with the cold water down her face. It almost felt as if a dementor had risen and was absorbing her every happy memory.

Abruptly, her lungs had come to a stop as she choked out in horror. She could feel her knees meet the tiled floor heavily as she was consumed by a fit of emotions. At last she was laying on the floor being showered by icy misery.

The hospital wing was greeted by a fretting group of Ravenclaw girls as they dragged in a bawling Lovegood. One of the older girls had Luna cradled in her arms while the other few were escorting them into the room. Madam Pomfrey hurried right over and showed the girls to a bed. Luna's cries were very muffled and strangled, but they were pouring out like silent screams. "What happened!" Madam Pomfrey scurried across the room to retrieve a hopstial robe as Luna was only in a cocoon of towels. Her hair was wiley and drenched over her face and shoulders. She could only lay there and shiver between cries as her fellow Ravenclaws explained how they found her.

It was her friend, Padma, who spoke up first. "We could hear the shower running and choking. We had to blast the door just to get in only to find her in a ball on the floor. She must've hit her head on the way!" She lifted locks of hair to reveal the split on Luna's scalp. Everyone there gasped at the sight and had to turn away for a moment. Nobody had seen Luna in such a state before and they couldn't bare to any longer. Once the girls realized she was in a safe place they left in a hurry. Padma lingered a bit before joining them.

Once Luna had calmed down, Madam Pomfrey had helped her into the robes. It only took a few minutes for the large cut to be healed and everything else to be patched up. After her job was done, Madam Pomfrey left Luna for some privacy.

Luna lay back against her pillows and cried silently. She stared up at the ceiling as if trying to find an answer as to what had happened to her. Nothing had happened the night before. Nothing ever made Luna so miserable. The tears finally stopped as she began controlling herself. She lifted up into a sitting position to rethink everything. She had just enough strength to tell herself that she was perfectly fine and healthy. Some mysterious creature must have gotten into her head to make her depressed. Yes! That's it. She had discovered a new creature that controls your emotions.

Still, the sadness lingered over her like a rain cloud. What she needed was a distraction; so she let her eyes travel about the room. There were a couple of sick students sleeping peacefully. All the way across the room was Draco Malfoy who lay there as if he were dead. It was a painful image to look at. It was almost as if he weren't even breathing. Curiously, Luna threw her legs over the edge of the bed and began tiptoeing to Draco's bedside.

Thankfully, he was still breathing. Although his breathing was slowing. Luna quietly placed a finger under his jaw to feel for a pulse. For a moment it was slow and deathly, but suddenly it started beating rappidly. Draco's breathing quickened and his grey eyes shot open. Luna too sprang to life as all of her troubles seemed to have blown up right before her. Both of them panted loudly.

It was Draco who spoke first as he dragged himself upward. "Lovegood?" he eyed her anxiously. Luna merely smiled and nodded. Draco had no idea how he had gotten here. He tried to keep his voice steady as he asked, "Why am I here?"

Luna rose an almost invisible eyebrow as she turned to alert Madam Pomfrey. Draco watched as Luna stepped away towards the office before he had fallen back into the bed and became unconscious once more.

"Well, he was awake just a minute ago." Luna announced as Madam Pomfrey examined the patient. Luna came back to his side and swept away the silvery blond locks from his eyes. Again he awoke in a rush, but this time it was calmer.

"Mr Malfoy! I am honestly relieved! I had thought you would never wake up." This did not comfort Draco at the least bit. He scowled as he fled from his hospital bed. The last thing he needed was for everyone to find out he had fainted and was being coddled by a loony. Only, by the time he had reached the door he was out of it again and on the floor. Pomfrey sighed with slight annoyance. She was quite used to patience who had a little too much pride within them.

Luna rushed over to the boy and shook him awake. "Mr Malfoy, if you cannot control these fainting spells I will not let you leave my hospital." said Madam Pomfrey in a strict tone. Luna gave Draco a sideways smiled as she tried to help him back into bed only to have her hand smacked , he lay back down. "It would appear you're back on your feet, Miss Lovegood. You can go now." Madam Pomfrey nodded toward the door. Luna without further ado turned on her heel and stepped away. She held the doorknob in hand and slowly turned it before she heard, "Wait!" Luna turned around to see Madam Pomfrey staring down at the once more sleeping Draco. "Would you come back here for a moment?"

Politely, Luna returned to hear what Madam P had to say. Draco regained consciousness and sighed almost angrily figuring that this was going to be a long day. Madam Pomfrey gazed curiously at the girl and then asked, "Okay now step away for a moment." Draco could only sit there and watch this parade of idiocy. Luna walked backwards slowly until she was across the room against the wall. Draco watched her until he passed out. Luna could tell Madam Pomfrey was analyzing the situation as she began to pace. "Now, please. Come here again." Luna wasn't tired of this at all. It was almost like a game for her. Soon she was back at Draco's side and he was awake. "Curious..." Madam Pomfrey thought out loud. "Mr Malfoy, may I ask what was the last thing you did before you fainted for the first time last night?"

Luna listened eagerly as Draco thought everything over. He was not about to tell them he was trying to kill Dumbledore! Instead he was going to stretch the truth quite a bit to save him the trouble. "I had been sitting in the Great Hall when I received an anonymous package. It was a shard of glass that cut my finger easily. After a while I got bored and decided to return to the common room when I fainted at the bottom of the stairs."

"Ehem!" Luna piped up. Both turned their attention to her, "he didn't head straight for the dungeons, of course. We ran into each other so I helped stop the bleeding." Luna pointed out Draco's finger that still had a blood stained ribbon around it.

"She was the first person, then? The first person you met before fainting?" Draco shrugged then nodded. "May I see this piece of glass, then?" Draco kept his face straight, though he was actually panicking. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the small box. Madam Pomfrey took it from him carefully and revealed the piece of glass. "May I ask what this is?" Draco gave her a bewildered look as he believed he had already explained it.

"A potion ingredients is all I know!" He explained rather harshly.

Madam Pomfrey nodded only once before she headed for the door. "If it's a potion ingredients, then obviously this is the job for a potions master."

Luna and Draco sat there for a moment while staring at the door. She had gone to retrieve Professor Snape.

This _was_ going to be a very long day.

_Ooh, it's becoming more dramatic! Love it? Hate it? Tell me in the revies. Remember, reviews motivate me to type FASTER!_


	3. Chapter 3

_(A/N: Terribly, terribly sorry for the wait. You wouldn't believe what working at a Reniassance Festival can do to you! Also, Professor Snape- I am so so very sorry if I wrote your character badly. You are a difficult one to capture correctly!)_

Chapter Phree

There he sat in his classroom, grading papers and minding his own gosh damn business when suddenly a woman bustled in. He lifted his eyes rather his head, lazily.

When he saw who it was, he sat up and adressed her with a nod, "Poppy."

It wasn't unusual at all for Madam Pomfrey to visit Professor Snape as she was a healer and he had a whole closet of ingredience to remedies. "Severus, we have a problem that could use your asisstance." Snape put down his quill and listened, "One of the students is having fainting attacks and the only explanation for it is, well.." this is where she was thoroughly confused. She scooted the box towards the potions master. He opened it curiously and lifted an eyebrow. Then, after a little thought to himself, he realized just how much of a problem this really was.

"Which student is it?" He rose his voice slightly.

"Draco Malfoy." Snape flinched and began tapping his fingers to his desk. This was bad, very bad. This would get in the way of everything Draco is supposed to be doing this year. It gave Snape more work to do. There was no way Draco could easily lurk about the hallways with a girl at his side every second.

"Is he with a girl?" Snape suddenly asked, "Is there a girl in the Hospital wing with him?"

"Y-yes, Luna Lovegood." Madam Pomfrey stammered at Snape's sudden urgency. He rose from his desk and came to her side indicating that he wished to see Draco.

The Hospital wing lacked a great amount of students, besides Draco and Luna who wouldn't mutter a word to each other at all. Luna was daydreaming happily while Draco scowled boredly. Finally, in came Draco's old Potions teacher and Madam Pomfrey.

Without any sort of greeting, Snape began to explain things. "This," he rose the box for everyone to see, "is an Amourcide. A rare item that is mostly used for strong Empatia potions. An Empatia potion is almost like Verittisurum, only it is targetting your true emotions. Amourcide represents both love and sadness as the small piece of glass was originally used to take one's life after being rejected by a loved one. Most people prefer to use a simpler ingredience, as Amourcide is quite fatal."

Everyone was staring, still very confused. Snape sighed and drawled off, "If one were to be foolish enough to touch the glass, they'd most likely cut their finger open resulting in..." he looked around at them and sighed once more in annoyance, "a curse. In other words, Mr Malfoy here-and Miss Lovegood are bonded."

The silence that filled the room was awkward and uncomfortable. Everyone was holding their breath waiting for someone to say something. Finally, Draco began laughing "Pffft!" Both adults rose an eyebrow at the difficult teen. "Right, and Lovegood who didn't even go near the damned thing fits in perfectly. That makes sense!"

Quickly he jumped out of the bed and headed for the door, but not before Luna latched onto his arm. He shook her off not wanting to add any more to his temper. "Mr Malfoy!" Madam Pomfrey called strictly. He didn't even look back as he closed the door behind him. Luna stared questioningly at the remainer of the group. As she began walking toward Madam Pomfrey, a thud was heard by each of them. When Luna opened the door, there he was at least 7 feet away and unconscience. Luna strode over to him and sat next to him on the cool floor. Both adults watched as Draco opened his eyes.

When grey met greyer, Luna announced obviously "You fainted."

As much as Snape hated doing so, he talked Madam Pomfrey into keeping this between them and even going as far as not telling Dumbledore. He'd do it eventually, but this year was very important for both Draco and Dumbledore. Madam Pomfrey thankfully knew how to deal with strange 'illnesses' like such. It had been arranged for Draco and Luna to sleep in the hospital wing every night so they could easily get by without bothering the other.

Classes were going to be a problem. Both Draco and Luna were in different years. Thankfully, Luna piped up "It's a shame you can't be in two places at once..." giving everyone the idea that the timeturner would do them some good. As embarrasing as it was for one of them to show up into classes they didn't belong in-it was the best way they could get around.

Once all was figured out, Snape went back to his papers and Madam Pomfrey was free to fret over other stupid patients. There were still plenty of hours left of the day and Draco was becoming stir-crazy. Without even asking permission, Draco headed out the door for the Great Hall accompanied by Luna. "You'll be sitting at the Slytherin table." Draco stated.

Luna stared at him, "I sit at the Gryffindor table."

Draco stopped for a moment, then continued walking "If I were seen at the Gryffindor table all hell will break loose." Luna wanted to defend and lay the law but she was smart enough to understand him. As accepting as she was toward other houses, not many people would allow others at their table especially a Slytherin.

The Great Hall was filled with hungry students that were just arriving for dinner. The ceiling was decorated simply to look like the nightsky as usual. Everyone looked cheerful compared to Draco. Anything you could buy in Hogsmeade was being showed off by various returning teens. A trip to Hogsmeade sounded a lot better than just sticking around school.

Draco showed up at the Slytherin table and seated himself casually. Luna carelessly slid in next to him much to everyone's surprise.

"What does Loony think she's doing?" some pug faced girl asked the girl next to her. The other girl laughed and shrugged smirking at the all-too-happy Luna.

Next to Draco on his other side was one of his main friends, Blaise who leaned sideways to ask "Why is the Ravenclaw girl sitting here?" Draco looked up from his plate and shrugged.

"She's going to be sitting here for now on." Draco said simply. His temper was finally dying down and he didn't want to take any chances that could spark it back up. Just as he was drifting away in his thoughts, Luna turned on him.

"After supper, would you like to hunt Gourmifuj with me?"

Draco was barely listening, and before he could stop himself he absently replied "Okay." It was only seconds later that he realized what he had agreed to. 'dammit' he thought with clear annoyance. This was going to be a long year.


End file.
